


flash HP fics

by kurokkii (stupidqpid)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidqpid/pseuds/kurokkii
Summary: only around 100 words per story~(or 100 words per paragraph)





	1. Allergies

**Author's Note:**

> these were written for draco100, hp_nextgen100, harry100, neville100 on insanejournal
> 
> [i'm simply archiving my works - typos,mistakes,shitty contents etc. included]

“…and as you can see, the Nifflers’ snout…”  
  
“ATCHOOOO!!!!”  
  
Hagrid’s lesson to fourth year Slytherins and Gryffindors was interrupted by a sonorous sneeze, coming from none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
“You okay, Malfoy?” Hagrid asked not totally convinced, a bit wary in case the arrogant boy had found another way to thwart his lessons.  
  
“Yes, yes,” Draco dismissed quickly, scratching his already red nose. His eyes were watering, his nose was almost running and he couldn’t hide from the damned pollen, it was everywhere since this class was outside.  
  
Another item on the list of things Draco Malfoy hates: spring.


	2. Seasons change. People too?

“It’s spring, Draco! The weather is perfect for a walk around the lake,” Pansy chirped, invading Draco’s personal space as always. And as always Draco ignored her, continuing to read the thick book in his hands. Pansy was persistent, though, “Do you really want to stay holed up down here? It’s such a beautiful day!”  
  
Silence. She eventually gave up, leaving the Common Room to enjoy the slightly warmer weather. When he was sure nobody was going to bother him, Draco sneaked out of Slytherin’s room and jogged to a withdrawn tree where a brunette girl was waiting.  
  
“Hi Granger.”


	3. Proposal

Platform 9 ¾ was crowded with people for the beginning of a new school year at Hogwarts. Victoire Weasley was at her last year of school and was currently hugging her boyfriend Teddy Lupin goodbye, whom he won’t see every day anymore because he graduated the previous year.  
  
“Victoire,” he called, a tone of seriousness that almost worried the girl, “We’ve been together for about two years behind everybody’s back, but I want to make it official. When you’ve graduated, would you like to become my wife?”  
  
She didn’t reply, she just threw herself at Teddy and kissed him passionately.


	4. Wingardium Leviosa

Scorpius and his friends were lurking behind a statue, waiting for the right time to strike their prank. Their chosen victim was walking past them, so focused on the book she was reading she didn’t notice the giggles coming from behind the One-Eyed Witch.  
  
“Wingardium Leviosa,” Scorpius whispered, and with a precise swish and flick Rose Weasley’s skirt hovered, showing everybody her panties.  
  
“AAAAAAH!” she screamed in embarrassment, trying to cover herself, but the sides of her skirt kept floating gingerly. She spotted Scorpius and company snickering in a corner.  
  
“You’re such an insufferable prat, Malfoy,” she sneered, stomping away.


	5. Origami

It was one of those days, for Rose, where you get up on the wrong side of the bed and it influences the mood for the whole day. She went to lesson without her usual enthusiasm and desire to learn, because “I’m moody today, Professor, I can’t attend your lesson” wasn’t a good justification to skip classes.  
First period was Transfiguration with Slytherins. It was one of Rose’s favourite subjects, but even that was unnerving, that day. She decided to keep a low profile and make an effort to pay attention, because their O.W.L.s were approaching fast. Only two months…  
  
While waiting for the professor to arrive, something landed on her desk: a piece of paper folded by itself in cute origami of animals that turned real, like a flying canary, a frog and then a bunny hopping on her desk, bringing a smile on her freckled face.  
Rose wanted to thank whoever made it and looking up she caught Scorpius Malfoy sharply turning ahead and hiding his wand; she smiled wider when she noticed he was actually blushing When professor Waldick finally arrived, Rose carefully put the bunny in her bag and focused on the lesson with renewed interest.


	6. Charming the snake

Harry was having the wank of his life. He’s felt on fire during the whole Potion lesson, all fault of the concoction Slughorn made them prepare and that spilled on his crotch because of the ever clumsy Neville.  
With an excuse, because he didn’t want to say his needs out loud with Hermione there, he separated from his best friends and entered in the first free room, securing it with every silencing and protecting charms he could think of in the frenzy of getting off.  
Images of Ginny, naked, on her knees, moaning under his touch, were fogging his mind  
  
Harry was so close, he could feel it, his toes were already starting to curl, but right then a soft noise caught his attention. Opening his eyes from his haze of almost-orgasm, Harry wanted to be swallowed in a deep hole: Snape was standing a few feet away from him, looking at Harry with an unreadable expression.  
“This is neither the place nor the time for such activities, Mr Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor,” the professor declared curtly and left the room quickly, leaving a shell-shocked Harry, whose erection had long gone for being caught by Snape, of all people.


	7. School holiday

“And now the winners of a four weeks study holiday at Beauxbatons,” Dumbledore announced one day of March at lunch.  
“For Slytherin, Ms Tracey Davis! For Ravenclaw, Mr Terry Boot! For Hufflepuff, Ms Hannah Abbott! And for Gryffindor, Mr Neville Longbottom!”  
Hearing his name, Neville was dumbfounded, he couldn’t believe his luck. He received sonorous claps on his shoulders from Harry, Ron and Dean, and Seamus wolf-whistled, making him blush.  
“Don’t forget to pack all your belongings, later,” the Headmaster looked pointedly at Neville, who glanced down, “You’ll leave for Beauxbatons tomorrow morning at breakfast. As for now, bon appetit!”  
  
~  
  
A plain looking silver box was set in front of the professors table. It was a Portkey and , as soon as the four chosen students touched it, they were catapulted to France  
“Bienvenue au Beauxbatons,” a chorus welcomed the British fellow students. Madame Maxime was standing in all her gigantic height and greeted the pupils.  
“Welcome to Beauxbatons, Hogwarts students. I hope you’ll enjoy your stay and deepen your knowledge, all respecting our rules. Monsieur Étienne Aguillard and Mademoiselle Amélie Michaud will show your rooms.”  
Neville was enchanted by Amélie, with her chestnut wavy hair and bright green eyes.  
  
~  
  
“Néville!”.  
“Oh, bonjour, Amélie,” he pinked.  
“Bonjour, Néville,” she beamed, “I knew I could find you in the green’ouse. Mind if I join?”  
“Course not,” Neville replied while helping Beauxbatons’ Herbology professor.  
“You are a natural with plants, c’est magnifique.”  
“Thank you,” he blushed in embarrassment, “I, uh, saved this for you,” Neville showed Amélie a round flower on the tones of blue.  
“Oh, merci beacoup, Néville! It’s so beautiful !” she kissed his cheek and admired her present.  
In the past three weeks he grew really close to the girl, he’s going to miss her. And she’s really cute…  
  
~  
  
“Hey Neville, how was your stay at Beauxbatons? Any cute French gal?” Seamus teased the roommate, finally back from his study holiday, causing people to giggle.  
“Yeah, tell us everything,” someone shouted from the other end of the Gryffindor common room.  
Neville, who had just passed through the Fat Lady’s portrait, was a bit taken aback, but squared his shoulders and replied sincerely, “Yes, actually. Her name is Amélie and we got along really well, we even traded addresses to keep in touch during the summer.”  
Satisfied for shutting his House mates up, Neville walked to his dormitory whistling happily.


	8. The best remedy

“How I hate coming to Azkaban,” Albus Severus complained, sat on a rock and catching his breath. He’s always been affected by Dementors, just like his father, and it turned out choosing to become an Auror hasn’t been a bright idea.  
  
“Quit whining and eat this,” his companion Scorpius offered him some chocolate.  
  
Potter and Malfoy knew each other since Hogwarts and became very close friends, the total opposite of their fathers. They also trained to become Aurors together and have been working in pair for the past five years.  
  
“Salute,” Albus mock-toasted, taking a bite of the chocolate bar.


	9. Like uncle,like nephew

“Uncle George!”  
  
“Jimmy! My favourite nephew, how are you? Are you stocking up for the upcoming school year?”  
  
”Yep. Anything new to suggest me?”  
  
James Sirius was an aficionado of Weasley’s Wizard Weezes, having taken his uncle’s role of Hogwarts’ prankster.  
  
“Let’s see…I have candies that make your teeth disappear for a couple of hours, Smoking Frogs…”  
  
“Sounds cool, I’m gonna take a bit of everything as always,” James grinned conspiratorially.  
  
“That’s my boy!” George declared, grabbing boxes left and right, “As always, 50% discount.”  
  
“Thank you, uncle George! I won’t delude you!”  
  
“Oh, I’m sure you won’t,” George chuckled.


	10. A shot at love

“Where are you going?” Rose asked her roommates, who just walked out of Gryffindor’s common room.  
  
“Marissa wants Rivers to like her back so she prepared a love potion,” Danika snickered, earning a shove from said friend.  
  
“A love potion,” Rose repeated blankly, “That’s just stupid.”  
  
“I don’t care, I’m going to test it anyway,” Marissa sniffed and left, friends in tow.  
  
Rose sighed and greeted the Fat Lady, then automatically went to her dormitory. A little, half empty cauldron was in the middle of the room.  
  
Rose shook the image of a certain pale boy out of her mind.


	11. Kill caustic

“Stupefy!”  
  
Hermione’s spell finally hit its target and Malfoy fell on the ground in a shower of red lights. Draco and Hermione were in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest, catching their breath.  
  
“I cannot let you hand Harry over to Voldemort,” Hermione declared gravely, her chest raising rapidly.  
  
Draco turned to stare up at her, “And that’s how you thank me for not selling you and your friends right away when you were brought to my house, since you were stupid enough to pronounce His name out loud?” he smirked darkly.  
  
Hermione’s grip tightened when she spelled, “Avada Kedavra”.


	12. Promotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for abuse of power?

“Ms Weasley, in my office. Now,” Draco ordered the secretary, leaning back in his comfortable armchair.  
“Yes, Mr Malfoy?” Rose, the secretary, asked.  
“It’s time for rave reviews, and yours is the only one left,” Draco stated slyly.  
“I see, Mr Malfoy,” the young secretary automatically took a step back, but her boss was quicker and with a flick of his wand he closed the door.  
“I’m already planning to write a very positive review, Ms Weasley, but there’s something you could do to get yourself closer to the promotion you so much crave.”  
Rose gulped and nodded.  
  
An hour later, the door to Malfoy’s office opened and a very dishevelled Rose walked out, adjusting her skirt and hair as best as she could. Draco lightened a very Muggle cigarette up and inhaled the smoke deeply.  
“Thank you for your collaboration, Ms Weasley. The Minister will get your review tomorrow morning, confirming your promotion to the International Magical Cooperation level,” he declared and returned in his office.  
Rose nodded thankful and sat at her desk, forcing herself to pretend nothing happened. She was distracted by a flying note coming from her boyfriend Scorpius, who invited her for lunch.


	13. Familiar trait

“I don’t wanna! It’s still too early to go to bed!” James cried. His little brother Albus was nodding at his side, his favourite plushie held tightly in his pudgy little hand.  
  
Ginny pinched the bridge of her nose, exasperated, “It’s only five minutes to nine, it’s almost bedtime, James.”  
  
“Almost! In five minutes I can do many things, I can finish playing with my toys!” James was oh so stubborn.  
  
His mother sighed, “Fine, fine, only five minutes,” and returned in the living room.  
  
“I wonder who does he remember me of,” Ginny chuckled.  
  
“You talk,” Harry grinned back.


	14. Ever forgetful

Another September 1st has come, it was time to head back to Hogwarts. It felt like the very first day of school, for Neville, this time as a professor.  
Neville fervently packed his belongings and gave an once-over of the room, to be sure he didn’t forget anything. He was ready to Apparate to Hogsmeade when he felt the Remembrall his grandmother gifted him heavy in his coat pocket.  
“Oh, for goodness sake,” he sighed as the ball turned red, “what did I forget this time?”  
“Maybe to say goodbye to your wife,” Hannah stepped in and kissed him goodbye.


	15. Chosen

James was thrilled: he was the first of his siblings to get a wand and with his father he went to Ollivander’s, while Albus and Lily went shopping with their mother.  
  
“Mr Ollivander,” Harry greeted.  
  
“Mr Potter. And I assume this is your son…”  
  
“James. It’s his turn to get a wand.”  
  
“It’s the wand that ‘gets’ the wizard, Mr Potter,” Ollivander précised, turning to take a thin box from the shelf behind him.  
  
It was only after many tries that James finally walked out of the shop with a brand new wand, made of holly and Phoenix tail feather.


	16. A cold welcome

“Draco, please swear me you won’t hex them all,” Hermione pleaded while the two of them walked towards the Burrow.  
“I can’t promise anything,” he replied slyly.  
“Draco,” she hissed warningly.  
”Where the hell do they live, anyway? Was it really necessary to end into a quagmire to get to their house?” Draco complained, feeling his trousers stuck to his legs with mud.  
“You sound like a little kid. We can use magic, don’t we?” Hermione pointed out sagely, taking care of their dirty clothes once they reached the fence around the Weasley’s property.  
They finally knocked on the door.  
  
~  
  
Saying Draco was welcomed by a glacial silence would be a misunderstanding. All five of the Weasley present were looking at him like some piece of dirt (to be nice) on Hermione’s arm.  
“Erm…dinner is almost ready,” Mrs Weasley broke the ice and led the way to the kitchen. Weaselbee may or may not have shouldered past Draco, hard, on purpose.  
They all took a seat. Draco pretended not to notice how they were all reluctant to seat near him and masked the slight hurt he felt (a surprising reaction) with one of his stoic faces.  
Dinner could finally start.  
  
~  
  
Point number one, the Weasleys barely talked to him or acknowledged him, for that matters.  
Number two, it looked like Hermione forgot about his presence next to her, too busy chit-chatting with Weaselette.  
Number three, Potter was a constant of Hermione and the Weasleys’ lives and of course was present at the dinner, currently glaring at Draco. His best friend Weasley number whatever participated to the staring contest every once in a while, maybe because he couldn’t stand looking at Draco for too long, seeing how he snatched Hermione under that freckled nose.  
That thought didn’t alleviate Draco’s boredom, though.  
  
~  
  
By the end of the evening, Draco had received at least four good, old fashioned threats. Weasley senior, the dumped Weasel, Potter and Weaselette, all took him to the side and made clear the fact that Hermione was one of them, that if he dared to hurt her they’d hunt him and he wouldn’t enjoy it, blah, blah. Draco was barely listening to them.  
He was surprised when, each of them in their own way, promised to act civilly towards him if he did the same, all for Hermione’s sake. Draco found himself agreeing without one of his bitter remarks.  
  
~  
  
“You behaved pretty well,” Hermione complimented Draco once they returned back home.  
“Yeah, well, my balls fell on the floor fairly quickly for the boredom, sparing you the effort to hex them off,” Draco exhaled, relaxing on the couch.  
“Exaggerated as usual,” Hermione rolled her eyes and snuggled next to him, “You think I should thank you for the patience?”  
“Yeah, I really think you should,” Draco nodded serious.  
“And how, if I may know?” she asked with a devious grin.  
Draco looked at her for a long time before affirming, “I think we’re both thinking about the same reward.”


	17. It goes unsaid

This drinking game is taking a turn that Blaise wouldn’t enjoy if he weren’t drunk. Or maybe he would but pretend he does not.

“Have you ever…felt another boy up?” Seamus asks cockily, eyes hazed in alcohol induced mist.

“Nope,” Blaise replies firmly but amused, “Now you, Finnigan. Do you…have a crush on somebody?”

Seamus stiffens and it doesn’t pass unnoticed. His already red cheeks turn even brighter and he hides it taking a sip of the bottle of Firewhiskey they sneaked in school.

Blaise smirks, “Maybe I am your crush?”

Seamus glares and mutters, “I hate you.”

“You love me,” Blaise casually leans more comfortably in the armchair.

Seamus finds himself staring at Zabini’s stretched body and hastily looks away, chugging half the bottle down.


	18. Sunshine all night

He’s been pacing the brightly lit hallway for the past couple of hours, stopping in front of the closed door every time he passed by it. For Merlin’s beard, the wait was undoubtedly killing him!  
  
Right when Hermione’s friend hurried into the maternity ward, clearly woken up by a frantic late night owl, a Healer opened the door, followed by the piercing shrill of a baby.  
  
“Mr Malfoy? Congratulations, it’s a boy,” the midwife beamed, letting everybody in.  
  
Hermione looked tired but smiled satisfied at Draco and her best friends, rocking the bundle between her arms.  
  
“Say hi to daddy…”


	19. Heartbreak warkfare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for implied cheating

“Do you really think I’m blind? Do you think I didn’t notice? I did, Harry, but pretended not to, doing my best to make you love me…”  
“But I do love y-”  
“But not as much as him!”  
Ginny and Harry stood in silence facing each other, the woman’s face red in anger and his flustered in shame.  
“Ginny, I’m…”  
“No, don’t say ‘I’m sorry’, it only makes things more difficult,” she sighed, “I already filed the divorce papers, I need your signature and then you’ll be free from me.”  
With teary eyes, she lent him the rolled papers.  
“Ginny…”  
~  
Ginny Floo’d back at the Burrow with the kids about an hour ago. Harry didn’t want to stay in the house they shared for the past ten years of marriage any longer, but he didn’t know where else to go, except here.  
He was sobbing in a dark room, trying to feel the comfort coming from the arms embracing him.  
“I’m an asshole…” he mused, feeling awful for betraying Ginny, but he couldn’t help his sentiments.  
“You’re not, Harry…It simply didn’t work between the two of you…that’s why I’m here…”  
Harry decided to believe those words, ready to start over.


	20. Shove it up you know where

It was the summer of their sixteen years and in a fit of kindness Petunia Dursley asked -ahem, forced- her son Dudley to bring his cousin with him to the park, “or the neighbours will speculate about how we treat the boy!”  
Begrudgingly, Dudley accepted and as unwillingly Harry tagged along, suffering his cousin and his gang’s teasing and pushing and hitting on their way to the park. There they separated, Dudley and friends off somewhere bullying some other younger kid, Harry sitting comfortably on a bench next to the ice cream cart, under the shadow of a lush tree.  
~  
Harry didn’t care that he was sitting alone: Dudley was leaving him in peace and that was great, even if that meant that someone else had to suffer the brat’s pranks.  
“Is this seat free?” a pretty brown haired girl asked him, already half sat next to Harry, “It’s such a nice day today, isn’t it?” she continued with a bright smile that made the boy pink slightly. She introduced herself as Maya and the two chattered relaxingly, nibbling at the ice creams Harry treated both with.  
Alas, Dudley noticed the duo and was resolute to spoil all Harry’s fun.  
~  
“Hey there babe,” he interrupted without too many problems, “the name’s Big D, come hang out with us,” he smirked and nodded towards his friends, a predatory look on his pig-like face.  
Harry sighed resigned, he should’ve known his cousin would have destroyed that idyllic moment sooner or later; on the other hand, Maya glared icily at the bulky guy, pissed for being interrupted by that jerk.  
“I suppose your ‘big D’ doesn’t live up to expectations,” she snarled back and stood up, clutching her messenger bag, “It was nice to meet you, Harry, and thanks for the ice cream.”  
~  
She flashed Harry a dimmer smile and left, nose stuck in the air proudly, not turning once.  
Silence fell on the little group, Dudley too shocked to say a word, his gang too scared to say anything, Harry too busy holding back his laughter.  
“W-Who the hell does she think she is?!” Dudley finally inveighed loudly, on purpose, to be heard by the girl who was walking towards the other end of the park and didn’t acknowledge him at all.  
Harry worried the vein on Dudley’s forehead was going to explode in a matter of minutes, much like uncle Vernon.


	21. Fold me up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer drabble i didn' want to post separately .-.

_‘No wonder Weasley dumped her,’_ Theodore thought, stubbornly not moving his eyes from the book he was reading to avoid locking eyes with a certain girl that hasn’t stopped staring at him for the past twenty minutes.  
  
They were in the library, sitting at the opposite ends of the same table. Lavender was sighing contently taking in the young man’s features, that were totally differing from her ex boyfriend’s, enlightened by the natural light filtering through the window he was sitting by. She took everything in, from the dark soft hair to the serious and concentrated eyes, to the strong hands gingerly turning the pages of one of the many old books of the library. She had a book in front of herself as well, but hasn’t even opened it, too focused on a better looking distraction, definitely not interested in whatever-she-should-be-doing-homework-for.

  
Theodore closed his eyes and sighed heavily, nostrils flaring in frustration for being stared at. Even though the Brown girl was sitting at least ten seats away from him, he could almost feel her face mere inches from his nose, thing that irritated him immensely. There had to be a reason why he mostly kept for himself, isn’t it?

His eyes eventually drifted to the left, where Lavender had finally opened her book but, instead of reading it, she was curving the pages in the middle, making it look like a heart had blossomed from that heavy burden that is the volume of History of Magic (talk about flowers growing from… nevermind). What she did next almost made Theo choke on his own spit: Lavender actually put her head on her folded arms to be at eye level with the book and looked through the loops she just made, framing Nott in a heart shape.

He had had enough and stood up, uncaring of the scraping noise the chair made and that earned him a snarky _‘Ssssh!’_ from Madame Pince. He studiedly avoided walking close to Lavender while stalking away, yearning for the peace in his dormitory.


End file.
